


荷

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [15]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普, 赵德昭&赵德芳
Series: 念以倾心 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	荷

我早上起来就觉得很不快活，偏偏君父相召，又不能不出门。好在我身量小，随从又笨，到底甩脱人群在教船池边喂了一会儿蚊子。  
天很热，我裸露的胳膊和小腿上很快鼓起了许多包，抠起来既痛且爽。我乐在其中，陡然生出佛陀舍身饲魔般的殉道豪情。  
这让我终于开心了点。

可惜好景不长，我很快就被找到了。  
找到我的还是我最不喜欢的人。  
赵普人还没走到我跟前，叹气的声音先到了，“四大王原来在此处……官家很是担心你。”  
我忍不住也叹了口气，没有起身，只把脸向他扭了过去，“伯父。”

这种亲昵如对家人的称呼，是能讨皇帝——我的意思是我父亲——欢心的，不过我知道赵普并不喜欢。他对将他本人和赵匡胤从伦理上连起来的一切都感到羞耻和愧疚，我看得出来。  
而刺痛他对我来说很重要。  
有时我会想自己是不是太坏了，毕竟这个男人没有真正做过什么对不起我的事——可宫里的生活让我太难受，我非得从自己讨厌的人身上找点乐子不行。  
我就一次又一次原谅了自己的坏。

赵普点点头，目光从我手臂和腿上掠过，“某冒犯了。”  
他的动作很快，我没来得及阻止——从本心来说，也并不想阻止。消肿的药膏抹起来清清凉凉的很舒服，男人手指即使在夏天依然冰冷的温度也刚好。  
宰相随身总是带着很多这种东西，听宫里的内侍说，多半被皇帝用在了他自己的身上。  
赵普垂首给我上药，侧脸神色庄重，像尊很好看的菩萨像——我虽然讨厌他，也不能昧着良心说他长得丑。  
何况总有人说，我和他生得很是相似。

这话听过几次后，我就不乐意照镜子了。  
我像他，我又像我的生母——我那向来“洁身自好”的爹当年为什么失心疯般跑到青楼，睡了那个除了长得像他的赵书记外一无是处的女人——这事儿不能细想。  
当你有这么个爹的时候，还是遇事不带脑子会比较快乐。

擦完了药，赵普仔细地将我先前随意挽起的衣袖和袍角放下，替我规整成他本人般一丝不乱的模样——虽然他大夏天还如此自找罪受，在我看来只是为了遮掩某些不太好看的痕迹罢了。  
然后我听见他说：  
“去见官家罢。”  
我知道这句不是商量，而是命令。当然不会自不量力地反对他（和他背后的皇帝），不过我却突然灵机一动，牵住他衣角撒娇道：“能不能让我和伯父同乘一车嘛。”  
别误会，我实在是非常讨厌他，只是我觉得和我挨得近了，他会比我还要不舒服而已。

赵普没有拒绝，他对我和我二哥基本有求必应。  
从人将车帘放下来，遮住了外面灼人的日头。我胡乱扯着帘子边缘的流苏玩，赵普坐在我身边，半阖着眼，看起来有些困倦。  
沉默持续了很久，我没问他怎么找到我，他也没问我为什么要躲起来给蚊子叮。  
大约过了一盏茶功夫，我终于忍不住——不，应该说我觉得跟他讲话会让他更难受，我就开了口。  
“官家为什么要传唤我？”  
想也知道，赵匡胤不会在沉迷观看水战时突然想起他的小儿子来，必定事出有因的。

“恩赦侯进献了一个珍珠马鞍，说是亲手结的。官家看着稀罕，传示群臣，发现殿下不在。某便请缨来寻。”  
我忍不住笑了出声。  
“刘鋹要把这份心思用到治国上，南汉也不会亡这么快了。”  
赵普弯起眼睛。  
“官家也如是说。”  
他一展颜，宝相庄严的菩萨面便活泛起来，倒有些勾人。我猝不及防，手上一松，流苏的线头就勒得掌心生疼——太大意了，我对将我本人和赵匡胤从伦理上连起来的一切也感到羞耻和怨恨，这个男人竟也看了出来。  
逮住一个合适的时机，他便迫不及待地发难，向我打击报复起来。

“殿下小心些。”  
赵普这次拿过来给我涂的又是另一种药——没方才那种温和，有些刺痛——但效果更好，痕迹消得更快。车内空间很窄，几乎可说是呼吸相闻了。  
我开始嗅到先前忽略的，他身上淡淡清幽的香气。  
“伯父用的是什么香？”  
宰相有些困惑地歪了歪脑袋，“并不……啊，前几日官家赐了些药，带点荷叶的气味，殿下指的是这个吧。”  
我忍住没问他是用在哪个部位的药，却忍不住在他要收手的时候勾住了他。赵普就没有挣开，顺势牵住了我，任我在自己掌中流了许多汗。  
今天努力恶心这个男人的尝试，似乎也将以再次证明他惊人的涵养功夫告终。

到得御前的时候，皇帝正和他那帮老伙计喝酒行手势令，闹得不亦乐乎。赵普对王继恩使了个眼色，那宦官会意，凑到赵匡胤耳边嘀咕了两句。  
我父亲便将杯子一扔，抬起头来对我吹胡子瞪眼。  
“你小子让这么多人等你一个，你出息了啊赵德芳——我像你这么大的时候……”  
我正准备迎接大宋天子洋洋洒洒万字忆苦思甜的人生经验，他却被另一个人打断了，“二哥莫要难为四郎了。今天大好的宴席，便是教训自家孩儿，也不急在这一时。”  
是我三叔，开封府尹赵光义，一个每天对我和我哥脸皮堆笑的男人。

“你们就惯他吧！”赵匡胤对他冷哼一声，然后转向我，继续冷哼，“滚回你座位上去！——还不过来？”  
我思考了片刻他到底是让我滚还是让我过去，最后才意识到那话是对赵普说的。  
王继恩带人迅速把离官家最近的位置清理出来。赵普不紧不慢地走过去，作出个要行礼的样子——他腰还没弯，皇帝便草草挥了挥手要他坐下。他还没坐稳，皇帝便将赤裸的上身向他贴过去，用粗壮的手臂去箍他的腰，仿佛他是夏日里备受青睐的竹夫人。  
那群节度使都是人精，面对这种不堪入目的场面，嘴里“九老相会”、“五子登科”的吆喝声居然没有一点儿磕巴。  
我就不行，迅速丧失了继续向圣驾方向行注目礼的勇气，可惜喧嚣的小风还是把亲爹殷勤的声音直往我耳朵里灌：  
“这个、这个，还有这个……都是你喜欢吃的……”

我灰溜溜地小跑到我二哥赵德昭身边坐下，他一脸慈祥地掏出块皱皱巴巴的手绢递过来。  
见我没有要接的意思，二哥叹了口气，自觉主动地开始给我擦汗。  
……天地良心，我不是懒，我是……嫌他用过的不干净……  
“阿荷哟，你今年都十三岁了，怎么还这样任性——”  
“我都十三了，阿虎哥还不是喊我的小名。”我没好气地怼回去。  
赵阿虎一脸纵容，“好，好，四哥大了，以后我不喊就是……”  
看他这样，我又觉得有些过意不去——虽则我在他面前一向这副德性，但今天似乎格外有必要解释一二，以全兄弟情谊。  
“哎呀，也不是不让二哥喊……可凭什么你的小名这样威猛，我的小名就……女里女气的……”

赵德昭那张和皇帝如出一辙的黝黑脸庞上咧出个满嘴白牙的笑。  
“四哥生得好看……”  
我最腻歪的就是这种话，夸我好看，不就是拐着弯夸赵普好看嘛，没有一点意思。当然这道理不能跟我直肠子的哥讲，我只好赶紧转移话题了。  
“二哥，我昨晚做了一个噩梦。”  
我二哥把盛着三五个羊腿的盘子往我面前一推，“梦都是反的。”  
“……我梦见三叔做了官家，将你的脑袋砍下来，悬挂在开封的城墙上。”

赵德昭脸色变了。  
“这等谤讪尊长的话，万不可再说。”他压低声音，“三叔向来慈爱……何至于此。”  
单独对着我们兄弟，赵光义确实表现出慈爱的模样。但我为要恶心赵普，花了许多时间和他在一处，因此有幸见识过那位皇弟更真实的面孔。  
那是恨不得将我扒皮剔骨的恶毒眼神——我只不过对当朝宰相故作亲近的姿态，他便要疑心我想染指他视为禁脔的皇位，欲除亲生侄儿而后快。  
这样的人来日登临大宝会怎么料理我们兄弟，我想都不敢想。

二哥叹了口气。  
“阿荷，看来为兄对你太纵容了……虽则官家忙于朝政，没怎么管教过你……”  
你想多了，我觉得他整天只是忙着和他的相公卿卿我我而已。  
“可我和宋娘娘对你，可以称为上心了吧——可惜也只上心在你衣食上，不曾好好教过你为人处事的道理。好在亡羊补牢犹未晚……起来，跟二哥去给爹爹敬一杯酒，尽尽孝心。”  
二哥，打扰你爹吃某人豆腐会被揍的，真的会。  
“三叔去敬过好几次了。”  
……我觉得自己视死如归的精神，无论如何不能被赵光义那个野心家比下去。于是竟被赵德昭说服，端着酒杯跟在他屁股后头，一步步往御前挪。

我实在不想看赵匡胤的脸，便一路低头，不幸还是看到了另一样不想看的东西——赵普的胳膊。  
他袖口早被撩了起来，露出绯红的一串檀珠，衬得肌肤雪样白。我父亲将这手串攥在掌心，一寸寸摩挲被男人体温养润了的珠子，也摩挲宰相瘦削的腕骨。  
“等这天下一统，”赵匡胤醉醺醺地说，“再不用操练水兵，就教他们在这池子种上许多的荷花，正合卿卿的小名，岂不美哉……”  
赵普有些无奈地扯了扯嘴角。  
“官家有酒了。”他轻声道，不知是向我们兄弟解释，还是在自言自语。

我决定下次要找个更偏僻的所在，多喂一会儿蚊子。


End file.
